


Sleeping with the boss

by WhyDidIDoThis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, anyway just a very stupid thing I can't stop thinking about, are you supposed to tag that?, mentions of sex i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidIDoThis/pseuds/WhyDidIDoThis
Summary: “So, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I did not and will not ever sleep with my boss.”“Oh thank god. Wait, what’s the bad news?”“I’ve already slept with yours.”





	Sleeping with the boss

**Author's Note:**

> long story short, i’ve had this exchange stuck in my head for months and i’m too much of a pussy to interact with actual writers and submit it to anyone so here i am

Lena doesn’t do it on purpose. She has been jumping from job to job over the past five years or so, trying to find some purpose after Luthor Corp went down along with her brother — she’s glad she jumped ship before things got really ugly and she had to join the rest of the legal team in defending his greedy, maniac ass. And she meets a lot of different people at these jobs and, well, it’s not really her fault that she’s pretty much irresistible (maybe a little bit her fault). And maybe she is attracted to power and ends up sleeping with the firms’ top-ranking women. 

But after the last time got her in trouble (how was she supposed to know the woman was married?), Sam was kind enough to get her an interview at her firm’s corporate law department, under the condition Lena didn’t sleep with the boss this time. And the young Luthor was fine with that, had every intention of sticking to her promise.

Everything was going well, she met her boss — a very nice, very married, very straight lady — and that was that. Except she and Sam went out that night to celebrate and Lena really shouldn’t be allowed around tequila. 

Halfway through their night, Sam decides to brave a visit to the club’s bathroom and leaves Lena in charge of getting them drinks. When the brunette reaches the bar, she notices a blonde woman waiting by the counter. Lena prides herself in having some self-control _thank you very much_ but the woman looks like a greek goddess and she can’t help but stare. 

The hot blonde notices and smirks back, waving at her. Despite the blush colouring her cheeks, the alcohol makes her brave and Lena walks towards the woman. “Hi there,” and Lena nearly melts into a puddle. Her voice is deep and rich, and the look on her face is a mixture of amused and definitely interested. “I’m Kara,” tall, blonde and gorgeous says, thrusting a hand forward.

“Lena,” she replies, shaking her hand. “Are you here all alone, Lena?” Kara asks. 

“No, my friend is around here somewhere,” she says. “We’re celebrating.”

“Can I know what you’re celebrating?”, the blonde asks, and oh how Lena wants to kiss that amused smile off her face. “I got a new job,” she says. “Starting Monday.”

“Well, congrats. Can I buy you drink?” Kara asks. “You know, to celebrate.” Lena knows this game all too well, decides to skip playing coy since the blonde seems just as interested in her, and accepts immediately.

They grab their drinks and find a table in a quiet corner. Their conversation flows easily and Kara isn’t shy about where she sees the night going. Her arm draped over Lena’s seat, she exudes confidence without being cocky, and Lena can’t resist her. After a while she looks at her phone and sees a dozen messages from Sam, asking where she is. She shoots her back a quick text, saying she found someone and was planning on leaving with her. Sam’s reply comes quick — _turn on find my friends and don’t forget to use protection. don’t get murdered._. Feeling brave, Lena’s hand ends up on the blonde’s thigh, feeling the muscle ripple. They leave not long after. 

The next morning is spent having lazy sex all over Kara’s place, followed by a long goodbye at her door and a promise to stay in touch. The weekend passes by in a rush and Lena nearly forgets about the encounter, nervous for her first day. Come Monday, she dons her best outfit and walks confidently across the lobby. 

The elevator is mercifully empty and she takes a deep breath, grateful for the momentary privacy. Just as the doors are closing, a hand stops them and Kara walks through, looking at her phone. Speechless for a moment, Lena can only look at the blonde, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit.

Just as she is debating whether she should speak up, Kara’s head lifts and looks at her. “Well, hello there,” she greets, that infuriating amused smirk firmly in place. “Let me guess, this is the new job.”

“Uh yeah,” Lena says. “I’m in corporate.” The blonde huffs out a laugh as the elevator dings and opens to her floor. “I’m the head of divorce,” she says, looking back at Lena with a smirk as she walks out.

The brunette walks to her desk, still stunned by the encounter. She can see Sam waiting for her, smiling wide.

“Happy first day,” her friend says. “How are you feeling?” 

“So, I have good news and bad news,” Lena starts, looking hesitantly at her. “I have a feeling I’m not going to like this,” Sam replies, already dreading what’s coming.

“The good news is I did not and will not ever sleep with my boss,” the Luthor starts. “Oh thank god,” her friend says, relief clear in her voice. “Wait, what’s the bad news?”

“I’ve already slept with yours,” Lena replies already backing away. 

“WHAT? Luthor, get back here!”


End file.
